Taming the dragon
by The Sin Of Envy
Summary: side fic to 'hp and the millennium items' seto/jou.jou is tired of being beaten by his father and seto wants to take jou away from it all.But with more than one obstacle in their way, will they reach their goal? abuse,swearing & maybe a sex scene. review!


Seto/Jou fic.

This is a request fic and I with all my fancy authoryness will make her request fulfilled!

"Pathetic."

SMACK!

Jou flew into the cracked wall with a sickening crunch. Head thrashing with pain he tried to stand upright.

"We've run out of money filthy boy." His father slurred. "Where the fuck has your pay check gone?"

"On your beer tab. It was overdue." He spat trying not to get even more blood on the carpet.

His father just growled. "There should've been enough dough to pay that off and get me my beer." Another sucker punch to the gut.

"I…had to pay heating bills, electricity bills and TV. bills. And save enough for food."

Jou gasped trying to right himself after the blow.

"Not good enough brat."

One last searing kick and the drunken man heaved a lurching sigh and swaggered unevenly into the musty kitchenette. The clink of bottles and the sigh of inebriated contentment followed.

Jou cringed as he shuffled awkwardly up the plaster, feeling unstable against the flimsy wall. He had to get out, away from it. He needed to feel better and be without pain wracking his body at every turn. He needed somewhere safe and comforting. He needed Seto Kaiba.

Seto was working on reconstructing the main computer internals for his latest duel disk. It would have international signals and a renewable energy source. His rivals believed that re-cycling would be a fad like shoulder pads or neon but he knew this was a complete change in industry. He needed to be one step ahead as usual.

Therefore he locked himself in his room three days ago theorising ways to make his products more 'eco-friendly'. He now hated that word with a passion.

A knock on his door was acknowledged by a cold look towards the origin of the noise.

He sighed and strode to the door. Budging it but a crack to give the annoyance on the other side a chilling glare, only to be met with a fidgety manservant.

"Yes." Came the irritated voice made worse with lack of both sleep and caffeine.

"Master Kaiba, there's a young ruffian at the door _demanding _to see you. The other servants said he was an important clientele but I was unsure."

"Description?" Came the same cold but now curious voice of his employer. Frank, as that was his name, swallowed nervously before thinking back.

He was walking leisurely to answer the knocking that came from the door, sure it was someone of importance since the guards approved of clearance. He was startled to see a simple maid opening the door and greeting the person.

Sternly he reprimanded her.

"You know it is not your position to open the door to important guests of Mr. Kaiba."

"Don' be so hard on 'er mate. It was a simple mistake."

He looked at the person who said that. Obviously from first look not one of Mr. Kaiba's important clientele deducted from his appearance. Scruffy did not even start to apply to this boy.

"Your business with Mr. Kaiba?"

He made sure to add extra ice to his tone. The maid giggled.

"His business is always Mr. Kaiba's business. Now Jou are you here socially or..?"

The hanging sentence admittedly intrigued the manservant but not as much as the brush off from a mere maid irritated him.

"Get back to your post Yuri, I will deal with this."

Looking thoroughly surly she bowed and scurried off.

"What do you require, Mr. Kaiba is a very important and busy man and his time is not to be wasted on such…deplorable creatures such as yourself."

The boy just smiled in a very laid back manner.

"Can I see Seto now?"

The manservant saw red.

"I am more than sure mr. Kaiba would not appreciate you referring to him in such an intimate manner."

The boy raised and eyebrow.

"a'ight, a'ight can ya jest get 'im for me?"

Frank was still fuming from that conversation.

"Tall, blonde and scruffy was the lightest term I could put to one of such disposition."

He knew this would be enough of a deterrent for his employer to have to impudent boy removed from the premises.

"Bring him to me."

His employer's voice was mildly angry and had enough ice in it to freeze vodka. He scowled as he rushed off and brought the cheerful boy to master Kaiba. Now the brat would get a solid licking.

"Hey Seto. Thought I'd stop by."

Frank scowled bitterly at the boy.

Then Seto Kaiba, the man he'd admired for being a ruthless businessman said nothing but pulled the boy forward.

"Hello puppy." And he proceeded to kiss the blonde reverently.

As Seto and Jou kissed, Frank was left with the faint sense he was missing something in this situation. But he kept his stiff upper lip, though said lip was trembling from confusion and exited the room, missing the giggling from the corner of the corridor, more set on concentrating on getting away from the room with what was left of his dignity.

The scullery maid and Yuri smothered their laughter as the newest manservant scuttled off (who only worked on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays so had never met Jou) and they were having the greatest time at his expense. He wasn't the best manservant anyway.

Back in Seto's room the couple broke apart at the sound of smothered giggles. Jou blinked cutely, honey eyes round and Seto just rolled his eyes ever so sightly and pulled Jou in for another kiss.

"Jou?" came the frozen vodka voice again.

"Yes?" came the other unsure voice.

"Where'd these bruises come from?"

Jou froze. Shit.

REVIEW! To the person who reviewed this chapter first thank you. i didn't know that this atrocious mangled chapter had been uplodaed instead of the slightly less mangled one i meant to post. Free cookie!


End file.
